


Ginny's Boys

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Slash, Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, Gen, Revenge, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-17
Updated: 2007-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't mess with Ginny's boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ginny's Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Lesson to be learned" and 100quills prompt "Revenge"

Umbridge banned Fred and George from playing Quidditch for the rest of their lives.

Fleur left Bill the morning after he turned into a werewolf for the first time.

Fudge made a fool of Percy, and when he finally worked up his courage to apply for a transfer to a different department, he was fired.

Charlie and Harry were constantly hounded by Rita Skeeter after she finally registered her animagus form.

Hermione dumped Ron after almost two years of dating because she "didn't want to settle down yet."

\---

Umbridge always relapsed somehow, just when she was about to be released from St. Mungo's.

Fleur and Hermione both woke up one morning and found that a permanent jinx had been cast on their faces, spelling out the word "Bitch" in purple pustules.

Fudge disappeared one night while he was working late in his office.

Rita Skeeter found herself on the wrong end of a flyswatter.

There was a lesson to be learned here: never mess with Ginny's boys.


End file.
